Salty Cravings
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Naruto's having cravings for something salty on Friday Movie night...and Sasuke's the only one around. What's a poor boy to do? Rated for a reason, don't like don't read. Oneshot


A/N.

Mwa ha ha, I was talking with my mom and she was saying she liked eating salty things when she was watching movies. Of course my mind was in the gutter...and that's where this one shot comes from. So everyone reading this, give a big old Thank you to my Mom and my pervy mind.

I don't own Naruto...Sasuke does. ;D

XxX XxX

It was movie night, every Friday without fail unless one or the other was on a mission. Tonight was 'Rambo', Kiba had recommended it saying that it was one of the best movies he'd ever seen. Someone died every three seconds. It was true, bad acting but good action, a typical guy movie.

The couch was faded green, sagging in the middle and firm near the arms, perfect for two cuddlers and a Friday night movie date. A blonde head laid on a broad, firm shoulder, tan fingers meshing with pale ones.

Sasuke had his arm around Naruto, he had pulled the blonde as close to him as possible. His nose was pressed into sunshine colored hair, inhaling Naruto's clean scent. The last Uchiha never stood a chance, never saw the wicked smirk cross scarred cheeks.

Sasuke's breath caught as Naruto's hand dug past the waist band of his white shorts, catching hold of his rapidly hardening member. In a heartbeat scared cheeks were hollowing inwards as Naruto practically swallowed Sasuke.

Pale hips jerked upwards as Sasuke covered his mouth, trying not to make a sound. The sounds of gunfire hid the faint sounds of slurping as Naruto kept Sasuke's hips pinned so the Raven wouldn't thrust into his mouth and gag him.

Naruto scraped his teeth lightly along the vain running along the underside of Sasuke's cock, bringing a muffled moan into the room courtesy of the Uchiha. He nipped the swollen head, sliding his tongue into the small slit before bobbing his head back down. The tip of Sasuke's penis hit the back of his throat and Naruto began to breath through his nose as he fought back the gag reflex, swallowing so his nose was pressed into soft black curls.

Blue eyes wandered up, taking in the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Sasuke's head was thrown back, a light flush crossing his nose and cheeks. His hand was pressed against his open mouth, trying to muffle the light cries he let out.

The blonde could feel the Uchiha's body tightening, it was always this way when Sasuke got oral, he came so fast, but that was half the fun. Naruto slid up just enough to get Sasuke away from his gag reflex before he started humming the tune to Mission Impossible.

He hadn't even hit the cool part in the middle, his own personal favorite part of the song before Sasuke's hand flew from his mouth to Naruto's head, clutching at silky blonde hair as he came in long spurts.

Carefully sliding his mouth off of Sasuke's length he sat up, using a finger to scoop a trail of semen that trickled from the corner of his mouth. He made a show of swallowing before sucking his finger clean and licking his lips.

"Wh-what the hell dobe?" Naruto wasn't known as Konoha's number one unpredictable Ninja for no reason at all. He shrugged, scarred cheeks curving into a sly foxy grin.

"I was craving something salty." Black eyes widened as Naruto tucked Sasuke's little soldier back to bed before curling up to his Uchiha again to finish the movie. The Avenger looked at the TV screen, looked back at his dobe, then again at 'Rambo' before his decision was made. He turned, hooking his arms around the blonde as he lowered Naruto to the faded lumpy cushions.

"Sasuke, the movie."

"We'll watch it again tomorrow." He mumbled around tan flesh, his mouth attached to that marvelous curve where neck met shoulder.

"Well when you put it that way." Naruto shuddered as pale fingers slid up his shirt, tweaking sensitive nipples with a vengeance.

XxX XxX

Hmmm, I like the way this turned out.

Review please so I know this time wasn't wasted...now I might have to do a oneshot series on Sasuke and Naruto's movie nights...XD

Hugs and Kisses,

poke-the-kitty


End file.
